


First Meetings

by WriteEditLife



Series: SweetVee Seduction Series [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Attraction, F/M, First Meetings, POV First Person, Rumble - Freeform, southside serpents, sweetvee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteEditLife/pseuds/WriteEditLife
Summary: The first meeting of Sweet Pea and Veronica Lodge in season 2.Thanks to @elegantmoonchild for creating this amazing ship and giving me the inspiration to write this :)





	First Meetings

Sweet Pea trudged up the stairs to Archie Andrews’ front door loudly, his face set with anger. He noticed movement behind the red door, moments before a mop of raven hair and the two dark eyes of a mysterious girl peered back at him. The eyes widened a bit before turning away. In a flash, the face was gone and he could see the now familiar and annoying face of Archie Andrews behind the door, moving to open it.

 

“How stupid are you Northsiders? You think you can come into my house, stick a gun in my face, in front of my boys, and there wouldn’t be any payback?” Sweet Pea seethed, through his gritted teeth.

 

Suddenly the door opened much wider and another dark-haired northsider, clad in a Bulldogs letterman jacket. Archie didn’t move from his spot and didn’t take his eyes off of Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea turned his attention to the newcomer, expecting a fight and a dumbass comment, as he curled his fists against his sides quickly. His anger at Archie faded a bit as he caught the smug look on the new guys' face, his head tilted with a pitying glance, as he moved forward to address him.

 

“You have crap timing bro,” he started, squaring his shoulders to Sweet Pea in an obvious and ineffective show of power. “Bulldogs eat Serpents for lunch,” he practically spit in Sweet Pea’s face.

 

However, Sweet Pea was too busy trying to keep his sly smile off his face and failing a bit, hoping to get a rise out of the Bulldog. “We’ll see about that,” he smarmed back, jutting out his chin and licking his lips. _This northsider really is as stupid as he looks. Challenging a Serpent._

 

Sweet Pea looked behind them to glance around at the other Bulldogs that had gathered around the door. He took a small step forward and raised his voice, an almost playful challenge to his tone. “The more the merrier!” he announced, but was cut off by the bulldog raising his arm against Sweet Pea’s chest, trying meekly to stop him from entering. Sweet Pea swiftly pushed the arm away, his eyes swinging back to the bulldog in front of him, a teasing smirk on his lips as this guys' stupid actions kept mounting.

 

Archie reached out a hand to pull Reggie back a bit, a soft “Hey,” falling from his lips as a final warning. Archie glanced back over his shoulder quickly and said,” Veronica stay here.”

 

“What? Archie, No-“Veronica interrupted, but Archie quickly turned back to face her.

 

_Veronica._ So Red has himself a girlfriend. That’s useful information, Sweet Pea thought, not taking his eyes from the other Bulldog. He could hear her putting up a fight to keep Archie there, but Sweet Pea knew Andrews had already made up his mind. Sweet Pea tried to focus on how good it would feel to punch him finally.

 

“Veronica, after my dad, I made a promise to protect him in this house,” Archie whispered lowly with conviction. Veronica’s protesting nature faltered, Archie’s goodness giving her pause. She glanced back towards the door and stared at the tall Serpent who stood there. He towered over both Archie and Reggie, his jaw and eyes set in a hard gaze, not looking away from Reggie. She knew he was a gang member, and despite Archie’s attempt at citizen police with the Red Circle, that guy clearly knew real danger. _Suddenly she wanted to know more._

 

Veronica was snapped from his thoughts when she heard Archie speak again, turning away from her. “If you wanna fight, we’ll fight.” Archie said convincingly.

 

Sweet Pea focused on Archie again. “What about your gun?” he quipped, tilting his head, the sardonic tone dripping through his voice. A real fight would not be a repeat of their previous encounter.

 

“What about your knife?” Archie quipped back, his tone clipped with anger and outrage. Sweet Pea shrugged and prepared another witty quip when another voice interrupted them again.

 

“How about no weapons?” Veronica stated loudly, moving forward to stand next to Archie, as Reggie moved to the side to let her. Sweet Pea hadn’t met any Northsider girls, but this one was bossy. He’s come here to kick Archie’s ass and they were getting told by girl with crafted makeup and hair, pearls and clothes that were probably more expensive than his trailer. _Veronica had some real fight in her._

 

“If you troglodytes insist on doing this, then there are going to be rules.” She stated loud and clear, looking between Archie and the Serpents. Veronica quickly crossed her arms over his chest, her hair swinging lightly and focused her intense gaze on Sweet Pea.

 

“Or should I call Sheriff Keller to be referee?” she quipped, with an arch of her brow, the threat clear and intense.

 

Sweet Pea swallowed at her directness. Expecting that sort of passion from Archie but not her. Without answering, she broke the gaze and looked to Andrews, feeling a bit deflated but determined to convey that the fight was still on. Sweet Pea simply nodded.

 

A minute later, Sweet Pea turned back towards his bike as the front door closed. The location of the fight secured. He could feel the excitement build in his chest at the idea of pummeling Andrews for pointing a gun in his face.

 

 

***

 

Sweet Pea was happy. Andrews was on the ground, reeling from his swift kick in the chest after Sweet Pea returned the favor of a fist across his face. Clearly in pain, Sweet Pea grinned, his eyes wild with power, as he prepared to send another blow just to make sure Andrews got the message. Then a shot rang out.

 

He looked up quickly at the sound and his eyes landed on a hooded figure in front of him, holding a gun straight up into the air. _Her._

Sweet Pea watched almost in slow motion as she lowered the gun, the rain falling around her, but the fierce look of anger and concern was etched on her features. _So, he gave the gun to her._ And she knows how to use it. _She’s just trying to save him. To stop me._ Any other northsider would’ve just taken the shot at him though. Sensing the end, Sweet Pea and ordered the Serpents to leave, as the bulldogs struggled back to their feet and headed towards their vehicles.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated! 
> 
> On tumblr as @dreamer757


End file.
